


Is Our Love Gone?

by ScrotieMcBoogerBalls



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anti-Gay Laws, M/M, Making Out, breakdowns, gay angst, giving the finger, groin kicking, turnips suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 05:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16402418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls/pseuds/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls
Summary: Tweek and Craig are torn apart by something evil.





	Is Our Love Gone?

"Craig and Tweek, you can't be together anymore because gays are illegal this week" said the mayor. Tweek freaked out and cried and hated himself and went all emo. Who he was wasn't okay anymore! All his life he'd been a spazz with no one to love until Craig believed in him and they fell in love! Craig was the only one who cared about him! But now they were illegal and society was gonna force them to get with girls in a straight way!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH THIS IS TOO MUCH PRESSURE I HATE MYSELF!" he cried.

"I got this, babe," said Craig, and flipped the mayor off before kicking her in the crotch. The mayor fell over.

"okay fine keep being gay I'll find something else to make everything suck this week." so she proposed a higher tax on turnips which made everyone go RABBLE RABBLE RABBLE even though no one actually likes turnips, those things suck.

Then Tweek and Craig made out.


End file.
